


Multifaceted

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-20
Updated: 2007-03-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Multifaceted

**Author:** [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** The Four Houses of Hogwarts  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** general/none  
 **A/N:** Beta read by [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**. Of note, the dialogue in italics is taken directly from the books.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Multifaceted

~

When they met, Ron’s inner Ravenclaw calculated the odds, judging it an acceptable risk, so... he advanced.

_“Anyone sitting there? Everywhere else is full.”_

‘Know your rival,’ his Slytherin side advised.

_“You’ve met Malfoy before?”_

When Harry confirmed this, Ron filled him in about the Malfoys, pleased to see the look of revulsion on his new friend’s face.

His inner Hufflepuff made sure he always had Harry’s back in any fight.

And his Gryffindor... it roared its approval the day Harry chose Ron to be his mate. In fact, truth be told, all facets of his personality approved of that.

~


End file.
